


Magnus has a type and that's me

by iget_tolovemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amused Magnus Bane, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Fluff, alec isn't happy, angst is non-existent here bc they deserve happiness, malec go on a date, short fluffy prompt, someone flirts with magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iget_tolovemalec/pseuds/iget_tolovemalec
Summary: Alec doesn't get jealous. It's not in his vocabulary. And he definitely wasn't jealous when he saw someone flirting with Magnus during their date. Not at all.ORMalec fluff where they get ready and excited for a date during their day off only to see the date escalate once an idiot tries to get Magnus' phone number and lie to Alec about it.





	Magnus has a type and that's me

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just felt like a fluffy prompt where Alec got jealous was such a cute concept so i decided to try it. i don't usually write fluff so bear with me. hope yall enjoy tho :)) (shout out to my best friend, Gracee, who refuses to make an AO3 account even though she comes up with better prompts and ideas than me)

“Rise and shine Alexander. We have a long day ahead of us.” Alexander groggily opened one of his eyes to see his boyfriend opening the curtains and pulling his blanket much to his disdain. 

“Magnus, 5 more minutes. Sleep.” Alec was able to say before falling right back into his slumber only to be interrupted again by Magnus using his magic to nudge Alec gently, just enough to wake him up. 

“As much as that sounds… interesting to do, we booked a trip to the New York Art Museum remember?” Magnus said suddenly showing their tickets to the museum that Alec long forgot about days ago. But then again… spending time with Magnus is definitely not a bad idea…

Alec slowly got out of the bed, obviously still not completely awake as he stumbled clumsily on one of Magnus’ clothes, which made him smirk at the thought of why it had been on the floor in the first place. He rubbed his eyes still very tired from doing Shadowhunter work but he’s honestly not so sure if that is the reason to the sores on some parts of his body…

He was then brought back to his senses as his gorgeous boyfriend snapped his fingers which resulted into Alec suddenly being dressed, groomed, and fed with a tray Magnus had provided with orange juice and golden waffles with whipped cream. “As much as I love watching you walk all over my apartment naked, we’ve got somewhere to be and we’re almost late.” Magnus said while watching Alec nearly choke on one of the waffles as he struggled to catch up with the fast pace the utensils were moving with amusement. 

Alec then got up, rushed to the bathroom for the sake of hygiene and got ready for their date. Say what you will about Alec, but he always dresses to impress when it comes to Magnus. Even though they’re already so comfortable with each other, as well as showing their flaws, Alec can’t help but want to just gel his hair and pick out his best leather jacket and pair of jeans whenever he’s with him. He then opens the bathroom door hastily as he gets out and quickly pulls the hand of Magnus, who was unfortunately sipping tea at this moment causing him to almost get his clothes dirty, now seemingly more eager than Magnus. Alec may not be a morning person but give or take a few minutes with Magnus, the impossible for Alec suddenly sounds possible. 

Unlike most of their dates, they chose to walk instead of Magnus conjuring a portal. Magnus used to say it was for exercise, but everyone knows they just liked the comfortable silence they have whenever they’re together. As they disguised themselves as mundanes for the fun of it, they strolled quietly through the busy streets of New York. Alec never really got to appreciate the beauty of the city but somehow whenever he’s with Magnus, he can suddenly see the beauty of almost anything. Sometimes the silence would be broken by the sound of Magnus humming through a new song he’s found and gotten obsessed with or Alec tripping or accidentally bumping into something, not that either of them minded. 

Once they had reached the building of the Art Museum, the lady on the fromt desk kindly greeted them as she asked for the tickets. Not that Alec would admit it, but he might’ve had a little panic as he realized he didn’t have the tickets but soon facepalming as he realized Magnus had it. They then walked together hand in hand as they observed all kinds of art inside the building. Alec was more interested in sculptures and pottery art while Magnus was more of an abstract kind of guy. If people stood close to them enough, you could hear them quietly and playfully arguing about which kind of art they should check first.

“Sculpting turns a simple piece of rock into something beautiful and full of meaning. Sculpting aims to see the beauty and full potential to what something so plain could be. You taught that to me whenever I doubted myself. Therefore shouldn’t you agree with me?”

“Nice try, Alexander. As much as what you said melted my heart, I will not be fooled by your convincing schemes. Abstract art shows what no drawing, words or sculpture can express. Abstract art can mean anything to anyone who sees it and it turns the unexpressable into something that people can feel, explain, and understand. Something like me trying to show and express my love for you through all the dates, kisses, I love yous, and simple gestures that we share.”

“Okay as much as I want to kiss you right now, I will not give in to looking at random colors of paint being splattered on a canvas.”

“And I am definitely not going to look pieces of rock carvings first.”

“Um, excuse me?”

Magnus and Alec then stopped their conversation as they turned around to see a little girl handing them over a map of the museum pointing to the 3rd floor. They both saw what she had been trying to point out which resulted to Magnus laughing because of their foolishness while Alec just blushed, flustered over their stupid argument. 

“See, they are right beside each other misters so just kiss and make up already.” The girl said seriously as she turned away and walked right back to her mother who barely noticed she was gone. Alec and Magnus then started laughing hysterically as one of the staff scolded them for being too noisy and them givingn apologetic smiles afterwards. 

“You know, she’s right. We should just kiss and make up.” Alec said giggling as he gave Magnus a light peck much to Magnus’ utter delight and shock. 

In the end, they had both compromised by agreeing that once they were on the third floor, Alec would visit the right side where the sculptures were while Magnus visited the left side with the abstract paintings and when they were done they would meet in the middle.

For the first few minutes, the plan had been going very smoothly. Magnus was quiety observing the paintings trying to guess the meaning of each one before actually checking the description while Alec had been checking the refined, distinct, and detailed design of each sculpture, trying to take all of it in. They both started being uncomfortable though. Magnus had once tried to reach out to Alec as a habit of always wanting to hold his hand but only being greeted by cold air to his disdain. Alec had also struggled by ending up talking to himself babbling on and on about sculptures and once he realized Magnus wasn’t there to listen to him, Alec had decided to take a detour and go to the left side where Magnus was. What’s the point of checking out art with your boyfriend as a date if he isn’t even with him? 

Needless to say, Alec was shocked when he checked on Magnus only to see him uncomfortably shifting in his place as as some asshole tried to get his number. Alec obviously, with complete honesty, trusted Magnus with his soul so he wasn’t surprised when Magnus had tried to decline and push the guy away for a few times. However, he was beyond pissed that the guy’s persistence did not even waver as he kept on bugging Magnus making him feel very very awkward. 

“Hey, he already said he’s not interested. Get lost.” Alec said pushing the guy’s hand off of Magnus’ shoulder, trying to look calm even though his knuckles were giving a different impression. The guy looked up at Alec as his eyes showed a flicker of fear but quickly masked it through what seemed like an obviously fake look of cocky. Quick enough for any mundane not to notice, but slow enough for Alec to see. The guy hitting on Magnus wasn’t even Magnus’type in Alec’s mind. Magnus’ type was more of someone who had black hair, a huge liking for leather jackets, a shadowhunter that’s good at archery, and well, someone named Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The guy Alec was looking at was definitely not named Alec Lightwood.

“You must’ve had a wrong impression, he’s my boyfriend and we were just having a lover’s quarrel that’s all.” The stranger said forcing his hands into Magnus’ causing Magnus to contemplate on whether he should just use his magic to shoo the guy away and just face whatever consequence it had to the Clave. Meanwhile Alec was trying so hard not to laugh. Yes, it was absurd given that someone else besides him was claiming to be Magnus’ boyfriend when he obviously wasn’t and yes, he is still very much outraged and would like to punch this guy in the face at any given time, but the guy’s stupidity was so extreme it was hilarious. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, don’t judge a situation or person so easily next time bud.”

“Huh, that’s funny because you judged me for being a stranger, when I’m the boyfriend of that man you continuously tried to flirt with. Also, you might want to stop trying to hold his hand.”

If Alec wasn’t so worked up with rage right now, he would’ve brought out his phone to take a picture of the priceless reaction of the man in front of him. He immediately dropped Magnus’ hand as Magnus called the attention of the security guard a few meters away from them and explained what was going on. The culprit’s face went pale and tried to escape but Alec effortlessly blocked his way. He tried to push Alec to get out of his way, but comparing him to Alec’s many years of Shadowhunter training, would an explanation even be necessary at this point? Alec twisted the guy’s, who they discovered was actually named Steve, wrist for him to stay still as the guard dragged him out of the museum. 

“Well, that was interesting huh?”Magnus jokingly said as he held Alec’s hand in the elevator as they went up a floor to check whatever was in there. Alec scoffed then continued checking Magnus’ hand if Steve even so much as harmed a milimeter of it. 

“We will never be apart during dates again, you hear me?”Alec said now content seeing there were no wounds, looking Magnus in the eyes to show him that he was serious. “I mean I’m sure you could’ve handled the situation calmly by yourself Magnus, maybe even better than how I handled it a few minutes ago but I missed you during our date. I know how childish and clingy it sounds given that we were barely apart but argh, I can’t explain it. I love you” Alec continued frustrated as he couldn’t form the right words in his head to explain how he felt.

Magnus laughed as he kissed Alec’s knuckles knowing how much that calms him. “I know, Alexander, I missed and love you too. But did it occur to you that maybe jealous was the term you were looking for?”Magnus teases as Alec furrowed his eyebrows obviously in denial.

“I was not jealous, Magnus.”

“Oh don’t even try darling, it was written all over your face.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
